Gazebo
by Cranberriez
Summary: A funny little story about the morning afetr a WILD party with the boys from MUSE...


Gazebo. I've always thought of that as a funny word.  
>I'd woken up lying on the dining room table, face down, my right hand hanging off the side and my left resting stickily on top of a very mushed up chocolate cake.<br>The gazebo gave me shade, which I was thankful for. But even shade can't get rid of a hangover headache.  
>I rolled over onto my back- or I tried to. I ended up- you guessed it- rolling off of the table, and landing on something soft and warm. It grunted, and shifted around under me, but it was comfortable, so I wasn't complaining.<br>"You're getting cake in my face."  
>Did I just hear something? I decided to ignore it, because I was so tired and head-achey and I just wanted to sleep on this warm, comfortable, moving...<br>...moving?  
>The thing slid out from underneath me, and I was deposited on to the hard stone patio in my garden.<br>The gazebo that was casting the shade had also made the patio stones freezing cold. I wasn't thankful for that.  
>I started to search around for the warm thing, to no avail. It was nowhere to be found.<br>"Come here, you."  
>I heard a mutter again. Or was it a mutter? It might just've been a bird, singing away in the morning light. A bird with a very low voice. Ok then, a giant monster bird, with a baritone voice that could sound like it was right next to your ear even though it was over the other side of the garden. I settled for that.<br>Something warm and wet suddenly enveloped my hand. I screamed and rolled away, under the table I had previously been lying on.  
>"Lucy! I need to get all that cake off of your hand!"<br>The bird was at it again, warbling away in it's manly tones... I decided to roll out from under the table again though, because the bird seemed a little angry.  
>The warm, wet thing touched my hand again, but this time I didn't pull back. I could feel the stickiness of the cake being washed off of my hand, and I was glad. As soon as the thing left my skin I brought my hand up to my face and wiped it across my forehead, trying to ease a little of the pain of my headache.<br>"Silly girl, getting completely pissed up... passing out on the table... getting all covered in cake..."  
>The bird gave a humungous laugh, and it rang around in my ears. It was painful, and I started to mumble things at it. I wasn't quite capable of proper speech yet; I was too tired and hurty.<br>"Go away? Intrusive bird? Lucy, are you feeling ok?"  
>"Shut up, bird. Go back to giant-bird-land." I spoke my first coherent sentance of the day.<br>The bird laughed again. This time, with the power of speech on my side, I decided to do somthing about this annoying creature. I raised both my hands up to my face to rub my eyes, yawning as I did so.  
>"Aww, you're adorable when you're all sleepy..."<br>Suddenly the warm, soft, comfortable thing from before was back- the same thing I'd fallen onto from the table. It completely enveloped me, and tipped me up until I was sitting. It seemed to be giving me a hug.  
>I tried to respond, but my hands were still at my eyelids, trying to get my eyes open so I could catch a glimpse of this goddamn <em>bird<em>.  
>I was soon successful, and my eyes cracked slowly open.<br>The first thing I saw was the gazebo. Boringly beige and scabby, with leaves and berries casting shadows from where they lay on top of it, and branches from the tree even higher above just visible through the thick fabric.  
>It bored me soon enough, so I looked around for the bird. As it so happened I was facing exactly the right way to look out to the garden. But there was no gigantic bird to be seen.<br>Then I realised I'd been tricked.  
>"You ok now, Luce? Awake yet?"<br>The voice was coming from the thing holding me! The bird was this comfortable, warm, soft, human-shaped...  
>Oh.<br>"Matt?" I pulled back, and I swear there was an audible _ping _as my mind finally worked out what was going wrong.  
>"Yes, it's me." He smiled.<br>"Um..." I felt exceedingly stupid.  
>"One hell of a party last night, huh?" He looked around to indicate his point, and even though I was aware of the mess and the groaning, just-awakening people in my peripherals, I couldn't take my eyes off of his face.<br>"You have cake." I said.  
>"I... have cake?" He grinned at me. "There's still alcohol in your system, isn't there."<br>"No!" I pointed to his face to get my point across better.  
>"Oh! I have cake on my face! I see... well, that was your fault, you know. You kind of... err... fell on top of me earlier and smacked me in the face with a whole lump of cake that was on your hand." He rambled on whilst wiping himself down with a damp cloth he'd found from somewhere.<br>"Sorry."  
>"It's ok!" He pulled me into his shoulder for a quick squeeze, then pulled back again.<br>"Is it all gone?"  
>I nodded. "Ow."<br>"Y...eah... not a good idea to nod that quickly when you have a hangover, Luce." He said, very seriously, placing a hand on the side of my head. It was very soothing.  
>"Mmm." I closed my eyes and leant into his hand.<br>"Alright then..." he laughed, and laid me down again. I expected the cold, hard patio stones from before, but once again I was on the soft, comfortable warmth that was Matthew. I could feel him breathing on the top of my head, and I made a very comfortable noise as I snuggled into his leather jacket.  
>He smelled of cake and aftershave.<br>The leather was soft and smooth.  
>He was quietly murmuring to me as I settled on him.<br>The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the top of the gazebo.

Gazebo. I've always thought of that as a funny word.


End file.
